


37【宇智波想知道为什么漩涡一点Ｂ数都没有】

by lady_ray



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 17





	37【宇智波想知道为什么漩涡一点Ｂ数都没有】

——漩涡：因为我是个Alpha！

ABO: 佐Ｂ鸣Ａ

698没断手* 预警！你太太写ABO就没有在认真的！（好啦我想你们都清楚（狗头）*

01.

佐助盯着在他面前的Alpha，他很不爽。  
他在木叶病院看到鸣人第二性别之后他是先从床上跳起，瞪着正在帮他们问诊的静音。

“这个吊车尾的，是个Alpha？”  
“唔，对欸佐助，你是个Beta吧？你身上没有信息素的气味。”  
“⋯⋯”  
“哈哈我当初还被纲手奶奶打了一针抑制剂才让我上战场的说。”  
“⋯⋯”

宇智波佐助很崩溃，因为他的世界在这瞬间分崩离析。  
他好不容易在终结之谷跟这个大白痴挑明心意了，他不想要跟鸣人再是朋友，他们躺在溪谷的大石头上，佐助转头看着鸣人，鸣人的鼻头圆圆的，嘴唇微开，不过最可爱的还是那三道猫须。

“因为你疼，我也会疼。”

听见鸣人这句话，即使再一个动作浑身都疼，他的手还是一点点的往鸣人构去，而他碰到鸣人温暖的手指时，才发现对方也一直在找他。

“你真是够笨的，佐助。”  
“你真是烦死了，吊车尾的。”

但他们彼此把对方的手握紧了。

以为两人互通心意之后就是朋友关系大跃进的佐助这下可尴尬了，他跟他好友怎么START没多久就要BAD END了呢？佐助知道他的爸爸是个Alpha，妈妈是个Beta，鼬是个Alpha，所以当他知道他是个Beta他也只能认命，继续把自己当作Alpha一样的刻苦训练，他才有办法向鼬复仇。当他知道鼬已经生病已久，所以他才打败了鼬，他又为自己的性别恍惚了一阵子，告诉自己Alpha能做的事情Beta也做得到。  
现在，就连漩涡鸣人那吊车尾的！也是个Alpha？！他一开始以他们之前相处的情况来看，这个笨蛋不是个Beta就是个Omega，成绩体力都是吊车尾，怎么可能是个Alpha？  
很好，12岁之后时隔两年再见，他都已经分化成Beta，那时候身为男性Beta都忍不住抱住了他梦想中，也许鸣人可以变成香香软软Omega，还能给他生个一窝宇智波。  
四战都打完了，两人势均力敌不分你我，佐助现在对第二性别也很坦然，打斗之中觉得那鸣人这家伙也是个Beta，没想到不过是打了抑制剂的Alpha。

静音感觉气氛不太对，说你们两个好好休息，就快步离开病房，戴上了门。

“我离村了。”  
“不要！佐助你留下来啊！”

鸣人听到关键字他吓得炸毛，在自己的床上一掀被子就跑来佐助的床上，坐在佐助床边，握住了佐助在被子上的手。  
佐助嫌弃的想往后扯开，但感受到那掌心的温暖他又停顿了。  
鸣人的蓝眼睛仿佛装下一片海洋，鸣人满脸委屈，他一点都不想要他坦承心意的小男友又跟他分开了。

“笨蛋，你有想过我们以后吗？”  
“我只是想跟佐助在一起⋯⋯”  
“你有想过Beta跟Alpha怎么在一起？”  
“唔？”

他觉得必须要让这个笨蛋上一下生理课。

“你也无法标记我。”

鸣人盯着佐助忽然有些当机，佐助脸色稍霁，目若朗星，佐助不动的时候美如墨色的山水画，鸣人也平静了下来，滑动了喉结。  
他对于第二性别完全是跟纲手奶奶恶补过来的，就在他跟奇拉比一起在龟壳上修炼的时候，两只Alpha要冲出结界绝对谁也拦不住。对于刚分化的他就要上战场，纲手当然是上前阻拦，战场上大部分都是AB但是有些人为了踩Alpha的痛脚，也会带一些扰乱的信息素在场上，所以战场之中信息素混杂，纲手看鸣人执意要去她也只好一针给鸣人个痛快，这抑制剂让鸣人像是Beta，是的钢手奶奶一针给漩涡鸣人装B。  
鸣人被耳提面命他身为Alpha的本能，Alpha为了繁衍会去标记人，这些人的性别为女性Beta, Omega, 男性Omega. 这些人的后颈有腺体，而这些人也可供Alpha孕育后代。纲手奶奶举例说四代目就是Alpha而你妈妈玖辛奈是Omega，进而生出你来。  
听了一阵鸣人才懂原来标记就是要造孩子的意思，因为他一心一意想上战场，纲手奶奶提到了他父母他才懂。

鸣人听到佐助顶着一张禁欲高冷的面孔说出标记两个字内心不知道有多慌恐，什么佐助在想造孩子的事情？喔对他想复兴宇智波的⋯⋯等等我无法标记佐助，对啊！佐助是个男B啊！不在他这个男A可以标记的对象里面！

“——那怎么办啊佐助？”  
“⋯⋯所以我走了。”  
“不要！！”

鸣人一时情急，他原本只是抓住佐助的手而已，现在像是八爪章鱼一样攀着佐助，伸手抱住佐助的肩膀，在佐助后颈死死固定住，生怕佐助会一下子用忍术跑走。

“⋯⋯即使你这辈子都无法标记我？”

佐助低头望着金色的鸟窝，看起来蓬松蓬松的，鸣人身上一直有一种似阳光的气息，佐助只闻得到淡淡的一点点，现在想起来，如果他是个A/O就会知道鸣人身上放出来的信息素有多浓烈。他无奈地叹口气，把手放在Alpha劲瘦的腰上。  
他感觉鸣人在他胸口点了点头，像只小兽一样蹭了蹭他的锁骨。

“⋯⋯”

——有这么可爱的Alpha？

02.

鸣人第一次的易感期很快就到了，纲手给他的不过是暂时抑制剂，该来的还是会来。  
此时两人已经出院了，在鸣人的小公寓里休养。  
那天鸣人睡得晚了，佐助也是一早就因为鸣人把他死亡缠抱着而醒来，用了点力挣脱开来，去收拾弄早餐吃。  
又因为冰箱里没有番茄了，拎起钥匙钱包就外出采买民生用品了，没想到回来就感到一丝不对劲。首先是他们家里附近聚集了几个看起来娇弱的omega，眼神频频的往鸣人家里面看，有些还露出了贪婪的表情。  
佐助感到困惑的走进家里，只觉得空气是有一点点潮湿，而他有些想打喷嚏，他都还没闻出什么气味来。  
在这个一房一厅的小公寓里，佐助见客厅没人料想鸣人还在睡，开了门，觉得有什么气息扑面而来，很像晒被子的气息。

“吊车尾的？”

佐助向床边走去，只见鸣人睡在他那一侧，一手还胡乱的抓着一件印有团扇的上衣在嗅闻，那是他的。

“……”  
“佐助……”

鸣人的声音已经沙哑的不行，佐助觉得鸣人那声叫唤在他脑中已经形成轰鸣，嗡嗡作响。  
佐助再往下看，鸣人已经支起一个帐篷，上面有一滩深色。

佐助上前去扯开他的上衣，鸣人一脸茫然地抬起头，目光很快就锁定在佐助身上。

“你易感期到了？”  
“嗯……”  
“吃药。”

他的Alpha把头摇的跟波浪鼓一样。  
鸣人本来就讨厌吃药了，更何况他有不吃药也能解决他易感情的方法了，就是跟佐助造孩子，宇智波竟然还叫他吃药？无情，真是个无情之人。  
见到鸣人孩子气的举动，佐助抿着下唇。

“吊车尾，你说了你不会标记我。”

佐助的语调不咸不淡，但是鸣人听得难受心慌，他那时候答应佐助了，但他真的没想到易感期对他的影响如此之大，虽然还可以保有一丝理智，但他心里却是满屏的好想跟佐助造孩子。真的生理上他是无法标记佐助，顶多造孩子的时候让佐助身上都是他信息素的气味他也满足。  
现在佐助连这样都不肯，鸣人感到他委屈极了。

“佐助，我想……”  
“不，你不想。”

宇智波佐助觉得他像是一块特等的肉，而漩涡鸣人是一条疯狂舞动尾巴暗示的金毛，看着他口水都要滴下来了。  
看把孩子馋的。

佐助把抑制剂的药瓶子拿到鸣人面前，鸣人瞪着佐助，眼角的血丝都出来了，一把抢下佐助手中的瓶子，想打开但是第一次易感期的Alpha总是控制不好力道，把整个瓶子拧碎了，抑制剂的胶囊全数洒在床上。  
鸣人的手还被药瓶的玻璃扎了，一时之间血迹斑斑。

“笨蛋。”

鸣人气呼呼的倒回枕头上，佐助无奈收拾床上的狼藉，一边拿绷带缠上鸣人的手，手摸上了鸣人因为易感期而汗湿的发际，在鸣人盛满生理性泪水的眼神之下，叹了口气。

他的手去拉开了鸣人四角裤头，手探了进去，他感觉到一阵潮湿。  
佐助的手摸上了精神的地方，缓缓的撸动着，鸣人绷直了身子，不由自主的吸了口气，忍不住也耸动腰部，让他难受的地方在佐助骨节分明的手中得到舒缓。  
佐助看着他，脸上没有太大的表情，连一丝朱色都没有染上脸颊，好像这是稀松无常的事情，但佐助现在仿佛在做日光浴，太阳把他烘烤着，佐助忽然想尝尝鸣人会不会是焦糖味的。  
而鸣人终于把头从枕头中移开的时候，佐助距离他很近了，佐助平稳的呼吸都可以吹动他金色的睫毛，而他的视线里面也只能瞧得到佐助的嘴唇。  
鸣人想也不想的扑过去，结果遭到佐助倾城掠地。

鸣人对于佐助的吻技是感受到了，在他一片糊里糊涂之中佐助的舌头进来了，他只是顺势呼吸吞咽口水，他发现他把一粒东西吞下肚了，他在接吻中瞪大他的蓝眼，只看到佐助的黑眸中闪过一丝狡黠。  
一个Alpha就这样缴械在了Beta的手上，吞下一颗抑制剂还有发泄过后，鸣人终于冷静下来，不再是满屏的想与佐助造孩子。  
但鸣人还是觉得很委屈，他以为Alpha就可以日天日地，在绝对的性别优势上面，他想标记谁都轻而易举的事情，但他偏偏摊上了佐助，他以为他有的优势在佐助面前不足挂齿，甚至被佐助牵着鼻子走，转眼就掉到佐助套路里了。  
佐助发现鸣人背对着他，背影透露出我哄不好了的小情绪，佐助上床，把气鼓鼓的Alpha从后面抱着，他那单细胞的Alpha想了想之后转过来面对他，开始对他的脖子跟锁骨又咬又啃的。

“……你属狗的啊。”

鸣人的不安只能宣泄在佐助白净的脖子上，这边一个吻痕，那边一个印子，鸣人留下几处红紫之后看一看都想傻笑，佐助是他的了。

好景不常，佐助之后自愿长期出任务，鸣人问了他怎么办，佐助跟他说你在村子好好待着，我确保小樱给你足够的抑制剂。  
太惨了。  
狠，宇智波佐助，是个狠Ｂ。

03.

那之后就过去了两年，佐助常常收到鸣人的信件，不外乎都是什么我好想你、你快回木叶村啊，我的易感期又快要到了。  
佐助刚好有查到东西要与六代目讨论，就无预警的回村了，只是他有点不明白为什么他沿路碰上的人给他的脸色都不是太好看。  
他想了一下，该不会是那吊车尾绿了我？我记得日向家喜欢他的是不是一个Omega……  
而卡卡西也是一名Beta，他之前在使用带土眼睛的时候可以达到Alpha的战力值，只是那样很耗体力，之后都要休养一阵子。  
正当两个B都有片刻不被A/O骚扰的清闲，卡卡西才听完佐助报告的扼要，他的办公室门就被撞开，一名金毛Alpha冲了进来，直冲冲跑到佐助面前。  
佐助假装镇定，很好鸣人看着他的眼神没变，他应该没有被绿，只是鸣人忽然那么丑的表情是做什么？  
卡卡西则是，怎么样这一对又要秀了吗？请开始你们的表演。

“佐助，你果然喜欢Omega吗？”

——发什么神经呢？

“我、我一个Alpha不标记你我都忍了，可是你怎么可以这样对我……”

听到鸣人的抱怨卡卡西都吓了一跳，唔，好像听到了什么八卦……  
宇智波佐助觉得他的Alpha可能下一秒就会哭跑了，鸣人抬起头，上前抓住了他的手腕，他们下一秒就回到了他们的套房里。  
鸣人二话不说就朝佐助扑上去，过了两年他们都抽长了，佐助算是长得比较高的Beta了，不知道鸣人还会不会长高，他们两个目前差不多体型，鸣人又要攀在他身上显得比较滑稽，他抓着他Alpha修长的小腿，感受Alpha的骨架，有点心猿意马。

“刚才鹿丸小樱跟我说的时候我还说他们骗人！没想到是真的！你竟然……”  
“你在闹什么？”  
“你身上有别的Omega的信息素！”

闻不到任何信息素的宇智波佐助——？？？

“什么Omega？”  
“呜，佐助你以前的愿望是复兴宇智波，还是香香软软的Omega可以、可以帮你生一窝宇智波呜呜呜呜。”  
“……”

等等。他Alpha是以为他绿了他？有没有这么冤的？  
而谁来告诉他为什么其他Alpha勇猛威武，他的Alpha就像一个爱哭包一样？

鸣人觉得他身为Alpha实在太委屈了，如果佐助是个Omega的话……算了鸣人摇了摇头，他现在对那些娇滴滴的Omega也应付不来，这两年里面说了他是个同性恋，只爱佐助这个男B才打退了好几名女BO甚至男O的念头。

佐助无奈地举起手臂，鸣人睁开蓝眼，但金色的睫毛都已经被泪水打湿，变成一束一束的样子。  
鸣人看到佐助手臂上是一圈绷带。

“经过大蛇丸基地，香磷帮我换的药，干净的绷带是从她手上取下来的。”  
“……”  
“所以你们这些AO闻到的信息素是这个吗？”

佐助把手臂放到鸣人面前，鸣人吸了一鼻子之后点了点头，表情变得呆滞。  
我这个B实在不是很懂你们A/O 。  
佐助无奈地坐在了床上，拆开绷带。

“唔，佐助你……”  
“笨蛋，还不过来帮我换个新的。”

鸣人听懂了，喜孜孜的帮佐助换上了新的绷带，虽然包扎的有些惨不忍睹，但是佐助身上的Omega信息素终于消失了。  
鸣人在床上把佐助扑倒，脸埋在佐助的胸膛，佐助欣赏了他被弄得乱七八糟的绷带，而鸣人伸手拉开了佐助的衣领，又开始在佐助的脖颈处又咬又啃。

“佐助……”  
“怎么了？”

鸣人没有继续说下去，只是眼神闪烁，佐助忽然闻到一阵阳光烤过大地的气息，佐助知道他这个Beta都闻得到一点点的话，鸣人现在的信息素应该是高浓度的。

“你发情了？”  
“……好像是的。”

在佐助一恍神，还在犹豫要怎么对应的时候，鸣人就再度把他扑倒，抱着他一顿猛亲，真的像一只金色的黄金猎犬，鸣人现在还拿着勃起的地方摩擦着他的大腿。  
……还好色，佐助对于金毛的评论再加上一句。

“好了。”

佐助终于在鸣人一通舔吻的攻势之下压制住鸣人，但鸣人哪停的下来，跨在佐助身上就把烦人的上衣都拨了，佐助看到鸣人匀称的胸肌，结实的小腹，看来这两年也没少锻炼。  
鸣人脸上已经被情欲染得通红，勃起的性器对着佐助，身上散发的信息素排山倒海，仿佛满屏的弹幕冲向佐助，像训练有素的士兵一样围绕在佐助身上。  
而佐助根本感受不到鸣人戏多的信息素，因为他就是个感受不到信息素的Beta，如果是Omega应该已经腿软而且下面疯狂滴水了，佐助坐在床上看着他半裸的小男友，只觉得他的Alpha色情。  
表情满满的欲望，修长的双臂撑着身体，锁骨深陷，有一层神秘的阴影，胸肌饱满，上面的乳头挺立，是枣红色的，腹肌绷紧，紧致的皮肤包裹着结实的肌肉，佐助原本按在鸣人后腰的手微微下滑就摸到了浑圆的上半球。

鸣人脑袋已经不太清楚了，充满本能想把心爱的人给标记了，但是他对于佐助他本来就一点办法也没有，如果他对佐助做了什么，佐助讨厌他了、又要离村了呢？所以他看佐助没有下一步动作他也不敢动，只敢看着佐助露出来的脖颈舔舔上唇。

见到鸣人无意为之的挑逗，宇智波佐助得出了一个结论，他的A为什么跟别人家的不太一样，因为他的A欠艹。  
于是他张口，一口咬在了鸣人后颈的腺体上。  
鸣人大惊，佐助张臂扑上来他受宠若惊，还没反应过来佐助的嘴唇已经在他后颈，佐助咬住之后就用舌头顶弄，鸣人忍不住叫喊出声，太疼了。

“呜！佐助好痛……不要……”

鸣人根本不知道Alpha被咬住腺体该如何应对，应该说有人会去咬一个Alpha的腺体吗？  
佐助没有受到半点影响，只觉得嗅觉里面充满阳光的气息，他用柔软的舌头舔了舔，刚才还弓起后背的Alpha现在马上像个泄了气的皮球，在他怀里呜噎。  
佐助觉得他现在心里满满的成就感，一只Alpha在他怀里听话服从，佐助眼神一暗，手往鸣人的前胸抓去，揉揉那挺立的乳首，另手也抓住了鸣人挺翘浑圆的屁股。  
鸣人傻住了，他在佐助身上，总觉得他手上拿的剧本怎么跟其他Alpha不太一样，等等我现在被Beta揉胸摸屁股了我该怎么办？  
而且佐助现在三管齐下，唇舌从后颈移开，看了一眼鸣人困惑的样子他很满意，含住了鸣人的乳头。  
在Alpha发情之后身体相当敏感，况且Alpha本来就不会承受这些爱抚，佐助含上了他的乳头他第一个感觉是痛，像是触碰到不该触碰的地方，但是佐助舔了几下又能缓解，鸣人已经搞不清楚了，又疼又爽让他的眼筐里盈满泪水，为了看清佐助的动作眨了眨眼，眼泪顺着眼角流下。

佐助见到他的Alpha又哭了，伸手抹了抹鸣人的脸颊，在鸣人耳畔说道：

“Alpha可以做到的事情……我也可以。”

鸣人听得不是很明白，他趴在佐助身上，佐助一手上下撸动着鸣人勃起通红的阴茎，一手在他们的床头翻找着，找到润滑油之后就把油都倒在鸣人屁股上，透明的液体顺着两股流入最深处，鸣人还搞不清楚状况的时候佐助就掰开了鸣人的屁股。

“嗯嗯嗯佐助！”

鸣人真的顾不上手中的剧本了，Alpha本能地感觉到危险，绷起后背，但已经来不及了佐助探入了一指，手中冰凉的液体混着鸣人的体温，相当舒服，鸣人夹得很紧，本来Alpha后面就不是该这样对待的。  
佐助感受到鸣人体内的紧致他也受不了了，轻轻的吻着鸣人叫鸣人把他的衣服也给脱了，鸣人当然乖乖照办，眼神有些贪婪地看着佐助的好身材。  
佐助掰着鸣人的屁股，把他往自己身上一提，这样手指能够在更深的地方扩张。  
鸣人也伸手摸到了佐助勃发的性器，鸣人感觉佐助的东西跟他差不多大，把两根东西放在一起摩擦，闭起眼睛感受，唇舌本能的也来到佐助的后颈想要啃咬，但是Beta没有腺体，鸣人所做的只是在佐助肌肤上又舔又咬。  
佐助吻了吻鸣人，两人交换了湿湿黏黏的吻，鸣人被佐助亲得眼神迷离，蓝眼睛没有焦点，于是佐助手抓住了鸣人大腿根，把他的器物顶了进去。

“啊啊啊——！”

佐助坐起身，鸣人顺着重力，就把佐助整根给吃了进去，佐助这下也说不出话来，他的阴茎被鸣人的体温所包围，他连一秒钟都等不了就捧着鸣人的屁股开始活塞动作。

“嗯嗯，哼……哼佐……助……”

鸣人嘴里都不成句子，他感觉本能跟快感互相冲击，他似乎本能是想阻止佐助阴茎的进入，但是他只是越夹越紧，而佐助越顶越深，鸣人不禁感到一丝害怕。  
佐助虽然是个Beta但是他的第一性别是男人，他在鸣人体内感到了欢愉，鸣人体内的嫩肉都缠上了他的阴茎，他反手推着鸣人的膝盖，变成鸣人向后倒在床上，他从内往外推开了鸣人的腿，开始大力的把鸣人往床上钉着，像是打桩机一般。  
忽然两人互看，佐助随即闭眼往那处顶去，鸣人呼喊得更大声了，佐助这下知道了，那是Alpha退化的生殖腔。  
虽说退化了不可能生育，但那依然是一处生殖腔，佐助控制不了的不断顶着。  
快感不断累积，同时鸣人也在害怕，他又痛又爽，他实在忍不住的抽抽噎噎，他真的不知道佐助这样一直顶弄他的生殖腔会怎么样，Alpha会怀孕吗？会怀上佐助的宝宝吗？

宇智波伸手帮鸣人抹抹泪，随着佐助的操干，两人接合处渐渐发出噗啾噗啾的声音，色情的靡靡之音听得让人脸红。  
佐助一刹愣住，鸣人好像开始自体润滑了，只是鸣人是个Alpha并不会像omega一样滴出水来，佐助觉得他的龟头可以顶的更深了。怎么回事？难道Alpha被操为了身体的防护机制还是会有润滑的？毕竟摩擦不好受？

“鸣人你真的是个Alpha?”

鸣人也混乱了，他根本对于第二性别知道的少之又少。

“呜……我是个Alpha啊……”  
“那你这里怎么像个Omega一样滴水？”

鸣人抬起红润的面颊，佐助挺腰把两人结合处给鸣人一看，随着佐助猛插进去，他的甬道口溢出了刚刚的润滑油还有不少似水的体液。  
我怎么知道——！ 鸣人气急，佐助这时候还有研究的闲情雅致。没有任何人跟他说A被操了会怎么样？况且怎么有B敢操A？为什么给他摊上的就是忍界最强Beta？他这个A都要跟他打得快死了才能跟他互通心意变成自己小男友，在一起之后还动不动拿离村让他这个Alpha易感期活守寡威胁。  
鸣人一想到此委屈的挣脱佐助的控制双腿一夹，佐助往前一扑就把鸣人填得满满的，两人都忍不住发出呻吟。

“嗯哼……我怎么知道呀！混蛋！”

佐助看着鸣人脸红委屈，他只好再更卖力地耕耘，双掌撑在鸣人胸肌上揉捏，被他捏成奶子形状，佐助觉得操A的成就感真的太强了，鸣人身上阳光的气息让他以为他快要被阳光所吞噬。

“呜呜——呃——！”  
“哼。”

在鸣人射精之后，佐助也抵在鸣人的生殖腔上喷发出白浊的液体。

04.

只要是A/O都可以闻到此时此刻的火影楼犹如一整片充满阳光的向日葵花田，随着不同的人而异，有些闻起来像是阳光晒过被子温暖的气味、有些像是炙热的阳光烤过大地，有些则是闻到浓烈的向日葵花香。  
某位Alpha参谋捏着鼻子，他也是Alpha当然对这种气味排斥，在火影办公室那层楼拉起了封锁线架好了板子，走下楼梯，刚好碰到要去报告的成员之一。

“……七代目易感期到了别进去。”  
“咦？可是我刚才看到佐助大人上楼了。”  
“……”

秀啊，你们这对BA。  
别问鹿丸他怎么知道是BA的，他就是知道。

七代目背对着门坐在办公桌，从门边看去只能见到写着七代目火影的羽织，以及下面斑斓的火焰。让人不禁想着是谁坐在火影的大位上。  
佐助这边的景致还不错，他什么也不做，在火影的椅子调整了个舒适的位置，长睫随着眼神煽动，眼神随着七代目的动作变化。  
Beta不会受到任何信息素影响是肯定的。  
犹如很浓的香水，但鸣人的气味不像omega一般是甜甜的果香花香，他Alpha的气味更为原始，就像阳光晒过的沿岸。  
鸣人面对着佐助，裤口大开，正在自渎，摸着他通红的性器，他难受的不行，急需个紧致的窄道发泄。

“你这是在做什么？”

佐助面无表情地看着欲火焚身的Alpha，这吊车尾怎么可以这么色情，不似发情的omega泯灭理性只求人操他，鸣人这种明示的、大写的诉求：“想跟佐助做爱”更让佐助觉得受不了。

“求我。”  
“呜……我才不要我是Alpha啊。”

漩涡鸣人想了他都30岁了，他这辈子可能都拿佐助一点办法也没有，他若是在哪个omega面前自撸，恐怕他们都骑上来自己动了好不？  
佐助的手放上了鸣人的膝盖，平静无波的眼神让鸣人看得心慌。

“我、我想标记佐助。”  
“再说一遍。”

佐助的手指在鸣人的大腿上画了缓缓地一个圆。

“嗯……呜……我想被佐助操。”

佐助给鸣人一个赞许的眼神，他松开领口，在鸣人办公椅上端正坐姿，刚才他的Alpha让他很满意，他决定帮鸣人用口的。

05.

05.

在大家眼里七代目跟他的爱人Beta生活幸福快乐，也没有人怀疑过这对AB实际上是BA的幸福生活。  
直到有一天木叶丸来火影办公室报告时，发现七代目不在，而七代目常坐的那张椅子上，有一个看起来相当贴心的甜甜圈坐垫。

…  
..  
.

？？？

木叶丸把所见跟萌黄讲了之后，隔天木叶小报的标题耸动，卖出了比平时多十倍的销量。

-end-

一个37要搞BA的故事。  
感谢看到这里的你  
2020.03.07

对BA有什么话想讲快说XDDD  
以下开放小报标题：


End file.
